Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water wheel impeller blade type electric power generating apparatus using a water stream of river water, seawater, or the like, to generate hydroelectric power, more specifically, to a water wheel impeller blade type electric power generating apparatus in which generated output of a power generator is improved by enhancing usage efficiency of a water stream of river water, seawater, or the like, and increasing the number of rotations of a rotor.
Description of the Related Art
The present inventor previously proposed a water wheel impeller blade type electric power generating apparatus using a water stream of river water, seawater, or the like, to generate hydroelectric power and has obtained a patent (Patent Document 1).
The water wheel impeller blade type electric power generating apparatus of Patent Document 1 includes an electric power generating apparatus body allowing inflow and outflow of a water stream, a rotor pivotally supported within the electric power generating apparatus body so as to be able to rotate, the rotor being disposed to be orthogonal to a direction of the water stream, an impeller blade group which includes a plurality of impeller blades provided on an outer periphery of the rotor and attached so as to be able to be automatically open at a lower side of the rotor and closed at an upper side of the rotor, the impeller blade group receiving force by the water stream flowing into the electric power generating apparatus body with open impeller blades to rotate the rotor, an inclined plate for guiding a water stream, having one end attached at an upper end of the electric power generating apparatus body at a water inflow side and a projecting tip approaching a vicinity of an impeller blade attached to the rotor, and a power generator generating electric power by transmission of rotating force generated by rotation of the rotor.